What Should Have Happened
by luchia21100
Summary: An Ulquihime fanfic in an AU. If you don't like it don't read. It came to me after a night of Ulquihime videos on youtube and I love this coupling and I have been wanting to do one for them for a while so here it is.Oneshot. Dont blame me if you hate it.


Luchia: OOOHHH I'm so sorry guys but this idea just popped into my head after a night of watching to many UlquiHime videos since there aren't many of these and they are my favorite anime couple cause they are so awesome. I'm not gonna stop with the SC fanfic but it'll be a little while before it comes out unless I finish it before this which I highly doubt.

Ulquiorra: Onna, get on with the story so I can be with Orihime.

Orihime: YAY you called me by my name instead of onna for once. (grabs Ulquiorra and pushes his face in between her boobs)

Ulquiorra: HMMMMM *mumbling loudly but can't understand since he's in so far.*

Luchia: Poor Ulqui well I bet he likes it at least. Anyways On with the story.

Orihime: (with Ulqui still in between her boobs) Luchia does not own Bleach or the characters all rights go to Tite Kubo.

Luchia: Cause if I did Ulqui and Hime would be together and Ichi would have died as punishment oh and Yamamoto since I really hate him.

Orihime POV

I reached my hand out without thinking of anything just moving. I wanted to hold him but right before me he was disappearing, he was turning to dust. He reached out too but his hand disintegrated before he could touch my hand. I cried, it hurt so bad that I thought if you stabbed a knife in my heart it would hurt less. Then my brain reminded me 'You can bring him back you know. You have the power all you have to do is say those little words and he's back and he'll be with you forever. Right then I wasn't thinking about my dear Kurosaki-kun I just wanted him back. "_Sōten Kisshun". _Ichigo jumped slightly when he saw my shield go in front of him to where he killed "him". "What are you doing Inoue?" asked Ichigo and Uryuu. I wasn't going to stop 'I will bring him back' I thought, I was sad though because after I did this I wouldn't be able to see my old friends again but it was worth it if I could have him. I looked at them sadly in the eyes. I was crying. "I'm sorry Kurosaki, Ishida." "What" they both yelled at the same time I walked over to my shield and began healing. I could feel their confused stares at my head while they were trying to figure out what I was doing. He started to rematerialize and they finally figured out what I was doing. "Why are you bringing him back, Inoue?" asked Ichigo. I turned to them and looked them both in the eyes even though I spoke quietly "Because I love him". They didn't hear me but there faces were still masks of confusion. "What" they said in unison. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" I yelled at them with my eyes closed. They stared at me in shock for a moment Ichigo was the first to speak. "No, they probably just brain washed you so that you think you do so you would help them willingly." I started to get mad they only thought I liked him from brainwashing, BLASHEMY. "No they didn't, I love him and I won't let him die if I can help it." They were both pretty beat up but even so they both started coming towards me like I was some wild animal that could snap at any moment. But they had been watching me and not him because I felt that I had finished and he got up and stood in front of me to block them from advancing any further. "Do not come any closer. You are almost dead as it is and I am fully healed but I will kill you if you come any closer." I was suddenly filled with joy as he was protecting me and that I brought him back. He turned to me and looked at me, I had my head down so he used his hand and lifted my chin "I heard you woman". I was startled by this news and I blushed a deep shade of red as I realized what he meant. "Um yea about that-"I was cut off as he brought his black luscious lips down onto my pink ones to cut off my sentence. At that moment I wasn't thinking of anyone not Ishida, not Chad, not Tatsuki, and not even Kurosaki. "Get away from her" Growled a deep angry voice that I only somewhat heard because currently I was on cloud nine. Ulquiorra turned back to them and so did I but I still had a somewhat dazed look in my eyes from the joy I was felling at the moment. "I will not. If you wish to fight, I would oblige you but I can assure I would be the victor." Ichigo looked at me with a sad confused look "Why Inoue, why would you betray us and help the enemy. He's going to kill all your friends, how could you do it when you know that." "I'm not betraying you but I love him and I can't bear to see him die." Ulquiorra spoke up as to not allow him to get the wrong idea. "I will not kill any of her friends I will only kill those that threaten her and she is not betraying you since I am no longer with Aizen." "What?" both I and Ichigo said at the same time. "I said 'I am no longer with Aizen' I was only with him because I thought he could fulfill my wish but you did so I don't need him any longer." "But still you killed innocent people." Ichigo said accusingly. "I did not kill anyone, if you could remember properly." Ichigo just stared at him with shock on his face because even if he didn't want to believe it he hadn't killed anyone except for those guards that were with me but I healed them so there fine. "Come woman, I shall take you to the human world." I started walking over to him but then remembered that everyone else was stranded here. "Can we take all the others back too? I don't want to leave them here." He looked at me and said "Whatever you wish woman." In a flash of courage and playful anger I ran to him and pulled his face down so he could look me straight in the eyes since he was a lot taller than I. "My name is Orihime not woman." He looked at me surprised and I just kept staring him down till he pulled from my grip and said "…. Ok Orihime" I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my name. I went over to Ichigo and Uryu and began healing their injuries. After I finished Ulquiorra picked me up and started running to where the others were with Ichigo and Uryu close behind. When everyone saw me with Ulquiorra they looked confused until we told them he was no longer evil even though some of them looked suspicious of him. After everyone was healed and ready to go Ulquiorra opened a garganta and we went back to Karakura and helped fight even though Ulquiorra wouldn't let me help at all. The fights I saw would give me nightmares even though I found out later were fake and at last Ichigo beat Aizen but he lost his powers in doing so but he might not have if he'd just let Ulquiorra help when he offered. Stupid man pride.

Luchia: I've never done an oneshot before so I just hope you guys like it. I rated it T since someone died I guess I just wanted to be safe. Review please it warms my heart to read you guy's reviews and to know that I'm not typing for nothing.


End file.
